


Father/Mother/Lover

by photonromance



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Guns, M/M, Mpreg, Short Ficlet, tumblr ficlet migration - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 22:02:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16841269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/photonromance/pseuds/photonromance
Summary: When Will finds out he's pregnant, he runs. Hides. But Hannibal won't be denied.





	Father/Mother/Lover

When Will finds out he’s pregnant, he sends his resignation to Jack and spends the next three days in bed ignoring the two hundred phone calls that follow. His phone dies somewhere in the second day and then the doorbell starts ringing. He gets his phone on enough to text Crawford, “I’m fine, please go, I’m retiring.”

The ringing stops eventually. There are no phone calls and no one knocking at the door and he can finally just _rest_.

He knows Hannibal will notice he’s gone. Hannibal notices everything.

But a week passes, then two. Will is almost relieved, maybe Hannibal never thought much of him, maybe he’ll never glance back and wonder. He hopes, but to no end.

He’s on the couch, glasses perched on his nose tip, reading a novel when someone knocks. Fierce, rapid taps that have him on high alert. He tucks his book away and opens the table drawer, drawing out his gun. His t-shirt is tight around his belly but a loose button up over keeps him covered well enough. He’s almost five months along, already growing heavy, when he moves to the door, gun in hand.

He’s saved the tension when the door is knocked open. Will scrambles back, his foot catches on the hall rug and and he slides down the wall to the floor.

He raises his gun but does not fire.

Hannibal stands over him, hair tossed and expression furious. Will has never seen him so angry.

It’s reflex that drops one of his hands to his belly, the other holding the trembling gun.

Maroon eyes follow the motion. “When, exactly, did you intend to tell me?” Hannibal asks, nearly back under control as he shuts the door sharply.

“I- I-” Will stutters, the gun dipping as he’s overcome with emotion. It happens more often now, the hormones changing his body. He hates it. “So sorry.” He chokes out, throwing the gun aside when he realizes the safety is still engaged. He’d known, somehow, who was at the door all along.

Hannibal drops to a knee beside him, gathering him to his chest. He says nothing, holding Will as he gets himself together. One of Hannibal’s hands, those big, lovely hands, is pressed over Will’s swollen tummy. He’s gentle and the edge of a grin presses into Will’s neck.

It’s enough to have him crying again.


End file.
